


Four Times Natsu and Lisanna Almost Kissed and One Time They Actually Did

by StargazingAtWords (TheLonelyJournalKeeper)



Series: NaLi Fluff Fest 2016 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, NaLi - Freeform, NaLi Fluff Fest, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyJournalKeeper/pseuds/StargazingAtWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Natsu and Lisanna Almost Kissed and One Time They Actually Did

_Ten years old_

There’s not much to do on a day like today. Lisanna knows Natsu’s annoyed by this but she likes a challenge. It just means she has to get creative. 

Before long she’s roped him into a game of “House”, her not-so-secret favorite game. 

Natsu protests that House is a game for _babies_ and at ten years old, they’re much too old for it. 

Lisanna disagrees. “It’s like practice for when we’re all grown up,” she says. 

He says that he’s only playing along because there’s nothing else to do that day. 

She smiles mischievously, feeling as though she’s won which she has, though the boy would sooner back down from a fight with Gray than admit it. 

Lisanna is good at this game. Being a mother or a wife is easy for her, just a step up from her usual nurturing tendencies. 

She thinks Natsu is good at it too though that’s another thing he won’t admit to. He’s funny and kind and protective so she thinks he’s as well-suited to this as she is. 

Lisanna is moving about their make-shift house, pretending to cook dinner when her “husband” returns from “work”. They had had a long discussion about what his job should be before finally deciding that he fought monsters. Natsu had wanted to be an S class wizard, but Lisanna had said he would be away for too long and things would getting boring. 

“Hi?” Natsu says uncertainly. “I’m home…?” 

Lisanna ignores his subpar acting and walks over to greet him with a smile on her face. “Welcome back, dear!” 

For a brief wild moment, she entertains the notion of kissing him, like a real wife would at the end of a long day. 

But the moment quickly passes as she enquires about his day. 

_Not yet,_ she thinks. 

* * *

 

_Twelve years old_

The two are in a good mood that day. They’d just returned from a successful mission. It had been small mission to be sure, but they had done it all on their own with only mild troubles. 

Lisanna is, perhaps, a little drunk on their success, because she begins to talk about something she’d been thinking about for a little while, but had been hesitant to bring up. 

“Have you ever kissed someone, Natsu?” She asks, leaning back in the grass and staring up at the tree they’re reclining under. All seems right with the world in that moment. 

He sputters, taken aback and embarrassed by such a question. She can’t help but giggle. Embarrassing him is part of the appeal. 

His annoyance at her giggling is enough to allow him to form a coherent sentence. “Wh-what do you mean?” 

“I mean like a _real_ kiss,” she says. “Not the kind you get from your family before bed or anything. The kind that can break curses or bring about a happily ever after.” 

He makes a face. “You mean the mushy romantic kind? No! Of course not!” 

“Would you like to try it sometime?” She asks, as if his last statement wasn’t answer enough. She persists anyways. 

“N-no! Why would you ask that?” His face is flaming. 

She laughs. “I was just curious.” She rolls over onto her side so she can look at him. “I think you’re chicken,” she says, smirking. 

“Am not!” He says indignantly. 

“Are too!” 

“Am not!” 

“Prove it!” 

“P-prove it?” He stammers. “Fine!” He says before he can second guess himself. 

Lisanna didn’t expect to get this far, but now she’s determined to see this through. 

She sits up and he does the same so they’re sitting cross-legged opposite each other. 

Lisanna is eager and Natsu is determined as she leans forward until their faces are no more than a few inches apart. 

Eyes flicker shut when- 

“Natsu! Lisanna!” A familiar voice says cheerfully. 

The two jolt, uncross their legs, turn away from each other. 

“Happy!” Natsu says, equal parts relieved and disappointed. “There you are!” 

As the three swap tales of their mornings (the client had had a strict no cat policy and couldn’t be persuaded to let the Exceed join them), Lisanna decides it’s probably for the best. 

Natsu isn’t ready yet. 

* * *

 

_Fifteen years old_

It’s a beautiful sunny day. The air feels clean and smells fresh. The mission is fairly standard. As a matter of fact, it’s exciting. Lisanna looks forward to what it will bring, a new challenge, a new memory. 

But still- 

There’s a feeling in the air. Lisanna can’t quite put her finger on it so she tries to brush it aside. It’s hard though. 

She smiles at her dear friends and reminds them not to fight. She reminds them what it means to be a family in that teasing way of hers. She doesn’t argue with Elfman when he opposes Natsu joining them. It feels like years later when she finally wonders if maybe she should have. 

This good bye feels frighteningly more permanent somehow. She still can’t put a finger on why, but there’s a moment that Lisanna will relive for years to come when the two are only inches apart. 

For a second, she wants nothing more than to kiss him good bye so he knows how much he means to her. 

She doesn’t though. She straightens, turns away, winks and raises a Fairy Tail sign. 

It was a foolish thought. She’ll be back soon, most likely with a fine tale to tell him and Happy. 

And she still doesn’t think he’s ready yet. 

* * *

 

_Seventeen years old_

Lisanna’s heart had been through hell and back that day. It had been healed, shattered, healed and shattered again. 

But in that moment, it had been made whole once more and was beating desperately, like a caged bird, inside her ribcage. 

It was him. It was _him. It was him._

It was her Natsu and he was real and she was here to stay. No more separation, no more secrets. She could finally move past all the heartbreaks and heart-mends and focus on the future. 

At least that’s what she fervently hoped. 

That hope was powering every fiber of her being as she leapt towards Natsu, heart overruling reason. She forgot that her hands were bound, forgot that so much had happened in the last two years, forgot that she no longer knew where they stood, forgot that she was never returning to her home of two years. 

All she knew was that she could once again be with the man she loved. Even if things could never go back to the way they were, she could still see him. 

And at that moment, when her heart overruled reason and the two collided, touching for the first time in two years, she almost _almost_ kissed him. 

If there was ever at time for it to happen, surely it would be now, during this most joyous of reunions with a whole future sprawling out before them. 

But still….she doesn’t. 

There’s too much space between the two of them even now that there’s practically none. She buries her face in his chest to stop herself from kissing him because too much remains uncertain. 

Reason returns and oh how she wishes it’d stayed away. She wishes it’d let her remain in this dreamland where everything is certain to turn out alright and the future shines with possibilities as numerous and bright as stars. 

But no, she picks herself up and pulls herself together because that’s what she does. She’s Lisanna Strauss and she carries on. 

And yet, even as she’s telling her story and silently hoarding the reasons why it was a good decision (too many people are here, it’s been years, she doesn’t want to make thing worse), she can’t completely ignore the part of her that wishes she’d kissed him just the same. 

* * *

 

_Eighteen years old_

It has now been a year to the day Lisanna returned from Edolas. In that time, she thinks her heart has started to heal for good. There will be scars for sure, but no more gaping wounds. There will be places that still hurt, but nothing that will cripple her. 

Almost everything has been sorted through and mended. Only one thing remains. One more particularly tricky wound to heal. 

She thinks he might finally be ready now. She is certain she is. She’s had to take a long hard look at herself in the past year in order to sort through all her baggage. 

It’s been a year of missed glances and uncertainty. Lisanna had poured all her energy into her relationship with her siblings. She didn’t quite know what to do about the relationship between her and Natsu. So she took the safer path. 

But there have been moments of feeling closer than ever interspersed with moments of great painful distance. 

She thinks enough time has passed. No more progress will be made on its own. Time has done all it can. 

Now it’s Lisanna’s turn. 

She spots him sitting by himself one day and thinks that now is her chance. 

She walks over to him and shoots him a warm nervous smile. “Hey, Natsu,” she says. 

He looks up and a smile tugs at his lips. “Hey Lisanna,” he replies. 

“I-,” she pauses. No, that’s not right. She struggles for the words before finally saying, “Do you want to go for a walk?” 

Yes, that sounds right somehow. The right blend of old and new. 

He looks surprised. “Yeah, sure,” he says. He’s curious, but pleased too. 

Outside, it’s dazzlingly bright. Lisanna has to squint and blink in the sunlight until her eyes adjust. A breeze ripples through the air, just enough to make her shiver slightly. 

It’s still a nice day. 

Neither of them have a destination in mind as they start walking. Their feet find their own path. 

They talk about nothing in particular, both dodging around what they really want to say. 

They eventually stop in front of a tree Lisanna thinks looks familiar. She vaguely recognizes it as the tree they had sat beneath when Lisanna has informed Natsu that real kisses were the kind that broke curses. She didn’t know about that, but she thought maybe they could bring about happily ever afters. 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to give you for a while now,” Lisanna says. 

“What’s that?” He says, surprised. 

She takes a deep steadying breath. He looks eager and she looks determined. 

“This,” she says and pulls him near with his scarf and kisses him. 


End file.
